School days and Good intentions
by KureaClare
Summary: blue exorcistXBleachXOHSHCXOne pieceXOtome wa Boku ni Koishiteru DescriptionXPsyren OC (won't tell name now,read to see) is made to go to seiko academy and meets all sorts of odd people in his dorm but who is the mysterious boy that he keeps running into? (don't worry if you haven't seen any of these animes/manga, i'm only using their chachters.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was dropped at the front gate and turned to look at the school. Seiko academy for boys, which was opposite to the girls' academy. I gazed down the path leading to the main building that was lined with cherry blossom trees. The petals slowly drifted down from above. I looked up at the sky, finding this scene ironically beautiful.

I wandered up the path pulling my suitcase and shifting the backpack on my left shoulder. I heard some shouting from my right and looked over. There was a boy running, through the trees and getting closer to me.

"What?" my unusually high voice whispered.

"Look out!" The boy who was running towards me yelled. Just before he reached the path, he tripped on the curb that separated the cherry blossom wood and the path. I do admit, the slow motion feeling of this boy, who I supposed was a first year at the high school, was partially my fault. If I hadn't decided to walk on the edge of the path I wouldn't have this boy's lips on my own. He vaulted up after he realised that he kissed a guy. He stood there in shock watching me get up slowly. I looked at him in irritation.

"Are you not going to apologise for knocking your senior over and then cracking my tooth?" I said probably looking murderous giving him a side glance while moving my jaw around with my hand. I could tell he was surprised and a bit scared.

"Ah-I'm sorry!" he bowed, "Don't hurt me!" he yelled as he ran off.

"Che-Stupid kid. It's not like I'm from the Yakusa or something." I stared at his back as he ran. I sighed and picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder again. I looked down and realised something.

"Crap! My PS3 and laptop!" I had put them in my suitcase as things to relieve boredom. And now, they lay in a suitcase that got flung to the ground. I opened it hurriedly and check them both. They seemed fine. I checked the watch that was on the inside of my wrist.

'Better get going,' I thought. I picked up the now closed suitcase and walked to the end of the path. It was kind of a crossroad there. I reached into my jean pocket and pulled out a crumpled and folded piece of paper. I opened it and looked at the map my friend had drawn over the winter break. He did it just in case I had transferred during the year. According to the paper I had to turn left, which I did. Exploring can be done later.

I walked to the end of this new path and found a house before me. It looked like it was an old dorm. I walked up to the door and peered in. A pair of slippers lay on the polished wooden floor awaiting my arrival. I took of my favourite converse and put them on the shoe shelf and slipped my feet into the slippers. I picked up my bags and took a step forward. Because I wasn't used to wooden floors I slipped and fell forward onto my face. I had a feeling that my nose had broken but I wasn't sure because everything went black. I woke up to a boy shaking my shoulder.

"Hey, hey person, are you alive?" He said still shaking me. I groaned in complaint to the strong shaking that made my head hurt.

"Shaddap, and my name isn't person." He smiled at my 'revival'.

Rin Okumura's POV

I had walked in moments earlier when I found someone lying on the ground with a small pool of blood around his head. I had panicked and rushed over to him.

I rolled this unknown boy over to see if he was alive. I took out my handkerchief and wiped the blood away from his face, being careful not to touch the nose that was at an odd angle. I was trying to shake him awake. I had been successful after a few minutes when I heard his groan of complaint.

"Hey, hey person, are you alive?" I said.

"Shaddap, and my name isn't person." He replied. He reached up and touched his nose.

"Umm, I don't think you should do that." I said. He completely ignored me and grabbed the end of his nose and pulled it forward quickly. He sucked it air through gritted teeth. He quickly reached for the handkerchief in his pocket because his nose had started bleeding again.

"Hey are you all right?" I asked. He had a sarcastic look on his face and a smile to.

"I'm doing swimmingly." He said. He sighed and stood up. He picked up his bags and turned toward me.

"Hey, can you show me to room..eh.." he reached for his pocket and pulled a crumpled piece of paper. "Room six." I looked up at this interesting stranger. He had silvery white hair that was tied in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. His hair fell over his eyes and if it wasn't there I'm sure he'd look a bit like a girl. What I found odd is that he had two black braids on either side of his head that were tied into his ponytail. I just noticed his also slivery eyes. They reflected calm, cool and peaceful emotions.

"C-could you tell me your name?" I bit my lip annoyed at my stutter. 'What the hell is wrong with you man? He's not a girl so why did you stutter?' I thought annoyed at myself.

"Yuki Hiragi. Please call me Yuki." He said.

"I'm Rin, Rin Okumura." I said almost regretting it when I heard his answer.

"Nice to meet you Rinrin," Yuki said stretching out a hand.

"My name is Rin, not Rinrin!" he sneered when I said that. He pulled my cheek like a granny and said in a way people talk to little babys:

"Aww does poor little Rinrin not like this?"

"Don't call me that!" I yelled. I saw Yuki's eyes go blank for a second and then he moved back taking his hand off my cheek. Just then Ichigo and Kouya came in. What they saw must have surprised them because they stoped talking to each other and stared at us. Kouya looked amused and Ichigo looked slightly worried.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kouya's POV

I was talking to Ichigo when we entered the dorm. What greeted us was a weird sight. Rin was sitting on the ground looking agitated and annoyed. There was a small pool of dried blood beside him. I looked at the stranger who had a trace of a nosebleed. If he had to guess the stranger was here before Rin and had been involved in an 'accident' of some sort. The stranger stared at him with cold a cold gaze. It diverted to Ichigo and then to the side softening. 'This person seems interesting,' I thought.

Yuki's POV

"Don't call me that!" Rin yelled. Instantly that memory flashed through my mind.

_Flashback_

_I was in third grade and I needed something from a girl. I had walked over to her desk during lunch to ask to use one of the colouring markers she had._

"_Eh, Excuse me, Kiririn-san could I b-borrow your blue marker?" I had been blushing a scarlet colour I think. I was always a shy child until then._

"_Why would st-stutter-s-san n-need i-it?" she had said mocking me. It was then I felt like something left me. I had pushed her to the ground and had repeatedly called her the worst names I could think of. A nine-year-old shy girl doesn't have vulgar language so it was stuff like troll and wart-face. She had started crying and was repeatedly sobbing: "Don't call me that" I had to be forced off the little girl as I had begun to hit her. _

_End flashback_

I shook my head as two boys stepped through the door. I gave them the look I always gave to someone I didn't know. Apart from Rin, of course. You know, you can't really do it when they helped you and all that but anyway. I sighed and picked up my bags. I started up the stairs but knew I should apologise to Rin. The two boys had got they're slippers and walked down the hall.

"Look Rinrin, I'm sorry about what I did."

"Can you not call me that?" he said with an obvious distaste to the nickname.

"Unfortunately, no. It has melded to the inside of my brain to call you that." Rin sighed in defeat and moved around me to go up the stairs. We walked up the stairs and down the hall. We stopped in front of the last room.

"This is room six," Rin said.

"Thanks Rinrin, could you show me around after I leave my bags in the room, if you don't mind?" I asked.

"Sure, it'd not like I've got anything else to do." I twisted the knob and the door was locked. I remembered something that Grangran said about a key and to take it with me. I took my bag off of my shoulder and searched in my pocket. I found the key and put it through the keyhole. I put the bag back on my shoulder and unlocked the door.

Inside the room had vintage furniture to match the old dorm-house. I set my bags down between the closet and the bed, which were to my left.

"Cool room, old but nice," I said.

"Wow, that room has always been locked and it's kinda funny that you have the key!"

"Can you show me around now?"

"Yeah, sure." I closed the door behind me and followed Rin down the hall. We heard some shouting downstairs and Rin rushed down. I followed close behind to see two boys yelling at each other. One I saw earlier on and the other I didn't know. I heard half of the unknown boy's sentence.

"-No meat for dinner. Having no meat for dinner is the end of the world!" he said.

"Luffy," the other began,"You need a healthier diet then just meet."

'So his name is Luffy," I thought. He was shorter than me and even a little bit shorter then Rin. 'He must be a first-year,'

"But Kouya-sempai," Luffy whined.

"I do not care what you think Luffy, we are going to have sushi and that is final," The other boy, Kouya said. He looked up and saw me on the stairs.

"Why hello there, you must be our new roommate," Kouya said to me, "Pardon Luffy's manners. He never really has any."

'Well, a senior of mine just had to be a snob, didn't he?' I thought.

"Honestly I don't care." I said, "umm, Senpai? Why are we having sushi?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I never properly introduced myself. I am Kouya Ohtori; it is a pleasure to meet you."

I sighed. 'I'll have to remember names, so tiring.' I thought. The other boy Luffy looked at me and spanned the widest grin I have seen. By now, I had walked down the stairs and Luffy took my hands, shaking them up and down eagerly.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Monkey D. Luffy, call me Luffy. What's your name?" he said.

"I'm Yuki Hiragi, Call me Yuki." I said between shakes.

"Nice to meet you, Yuki-senpai!" Luffy said. A moment later, the doorbell rang. The orange-haired person from earlier had walked out from whatever room he'd been.

"That's the Sushi," he held out his hand and everyone gave him a 1,000-yen note. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a similar note. He looked up at me when I handed it to him and gave it back.

"I'll pay for you today since you're new here." He said. I looked up on surprise, finding it odd for a teenage boy to be so nice.

"Thanks." I said. He opened the door and gave the money to the man who was at the door. He took the box that the deliveryman was holding. He offered his thanks and closed the door. The orange-haired boy walked up to me and offered me his hand.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, Nice to meet you." He said. I took his hand and replied.

"Yuki Hiragi, it's a pleasure," I said. Everyone was walking to another room and I followed them. I was walking alongside Luffy. We walked into whatever room it was.

"This is the dining room; I really like it in here because it's where we eat!" He said happily.

"I would've thought it to be obvious that you'd eat food in here." I said to nobody. We all began eating once we sat down. Ichigo had asked me if I was okay with whatever sushi meal he had picked up. I said it was fine and began tucking it my food. After I had finished eating, I cleaned up and went to my room to begin unpacking.


End file.
